My life is a desaster
by Cassettesn
Summary: son tres chicos nuevo en Konoha que llegaron a comensar una vida y dejar atras su pasado...ellos tratan de hacer una vida nueva junto a los nueve novatos...pero ai sucesos que pasaran y los dejaran marcados para siempre...o tal vez no...muy mal summary n.


Resumen:

Una chica de 16 años se encontrada en un lugar completamente negro, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando en el piso se empezó a sentir agua…

_-agua…?-_pensó sin levantar su rostro_-¿Dónde estoy?-_levanto su rostro para ver mejor el lugar, demo, seguía en el mismo lugar, un lugar oscuro al parecer sin ninguna salida…al levanta su rostro no se podía notar ninguna emoción en sus ojos, se miro a si misma reflejada en el agua, al parecer estaba desnuda…pero no le dio mucha importancia, paso una mano por su blanquecino pelo_-¿Qué es este lugar?-_ decía sin levantar la mirada…

-Es solo un sueño!

Al escuchar la voz levanto su mirada, al verla abrió los ojos con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que salía un sonido de su boca con sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo sin muchos ánimos…

-Te sorprende ver me…verdad?

Tenia razón aquella chica enfrente de ella…_-¿Cómo no sorprenderse?-_pensó…si son iguales…solo dos cosas las diferenciaba, los ojos de ella eran rojo sangre y en su cuerpo se podía ver como una enredadera con espinas tatuada en su piel se expandía por todo su cuerpo…

-¿Qué eres?

-Acaso no me reconoces?

-No...-dijo secamente

Aquella chica de ojos rojos se acerco mas a ella quedando a pocos metros de ella, se sentó al frente de ella apoyada en sus piernas, aquella chica tenia un aspecto un tanto…sádico, se podía notar en sus ojos que quería sangre…y una pequeña sonrisa sádica se empezaba a formar en su rostro…

-No recuerdas…aquel día en el que me liberaste…aquella masacre que tanto disfrutaste…lo recuerdas?

Algunas imagines pasaron por la mente de la chica de ojos celestes, imágenes de gente muerta, gente sufriendo de dolor…dolor que ella les provocaba…al recordar eso abrazo mas sus piernas, pero…su mirada seguía inexpresiva…

-Al parecer si lo recuerdas…-decía mientras reía sádicamente...

-¿Qué eres?-

-Soy el alma de tu poder…gracias a mi tu puedes controlar el agua fácilmente…-decía con una pequeña sonrisa que daba miedo, pero aun así no causaba ninguna emoción en ella…

-Alma?- decía un tanto curiosa…

-Ves esa marca en tu hombro-decía señalando su hombro izquierdo, ella volteo a mirar su hombro rápidamente…era una letra japonesa, como un kanji, que significa agua…-es el kanji del agua…esa marca te permite controlar el agua y yo soy el alma de esa marca…-decía con la misma sonrisa sádica

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- decía fastidiada de estar ahí, escuchándola…

-Nada…

-Entonces que haces en mi sueño?...por algo has de estar aquí, ¿no?…

-Valla!, si que no eres tonta-decía esbozando un sonrisa

-Hump…-se limito a decir algo…

Volvió a sonreír, pero su mirada se torno a una seria…

-No puedes ir a Konoha!- cuando lo dijo ella sabia que no lo dijo como una sugerencia si no como una orden…

-Así tan liberal me lo dices?...y aparte que te hace pensar que te haré caso

-No lo entiendes cierto?- la miro con seriedad, dio un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar-Si vas tus emociones se liberaran…y no creo que quieras saber que es lo que sucederá…

-¿Que tiene si se liberan mis emociones?...yo no veo nada malo en eso…

-OH!, tu lo crees pero si hay algo malo en eso…-cierra sus ojos y baja un poco su cabeza-las emociones te hacen débil...y si eres débil, no podrás ser nadie en este patético mundo…

-Aprenderé a controlar mis emociones…-la miro con una mirada retadora

-No lo creo…-abrió los ojos y la miro de la misma manera

-Ya veremos…aparte no hay vuelta atrás ya tome la decisión…

-Bien!...entonces yo me encargare de tus emociones…

Levanto una mano y la puso en el corazón de la chica de ojos celestes, al hacer contacto una luz blanca apareció y la empezó a succionar dentro del cuerpo de la chica…

Ella no sabia que hacer solo miraba lo que pasaba con su cuerpo…casi terminando de succionarla sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho un dolor horrible…su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, su mirada se nublaba, coloco sus manos en su cabeza fuertemente…no soportaba el dolor empezó a gritar lo mas fuerte que pudo, se tiro aun lado aun gritando…

-YUNI!

Una voz la llamaba a lo lejos, que cada vez se podía escuchar más fuerte…

-YUNI!!

Abrió sus ojos de golpe sin ninguna expresión de asombro…

-Eit!...ustedes dos par de flojos!...levántense!

-Ya estoy despierta-decía mientras se paraba de mal humor…

-Azumi…porque gritas tanto?-decía la otra persona que seguía acostada en el piso muy cómodo…

-Baka!, levántate que tenemos que llegar temprano con la Hokage!-Azumi

-Podemos llegar una hora tarde, es más!, siquiera dijo que llegáramos a tal hora-Tzuki

-Mira cabr…!!

-Ya cállense los 2!, Tzuki, si llegamos temprano a Konoha podrás dormir en una cama…y estarás mas cómodo que aquí…

-Tienes razón, entonces vamonos ya!-decía mientras saltaba hacia un árbol para ponerse en marcha…

-Es impresionante como hace las cosas solo para recibir cosas materiales uu-Azumi

-…solo hace lo que le conviene…-con esas palabras se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tzuki

-"A veces no creo que seamos hermanos…somos tan diferentes los tres"-con un suspiro se dispuso a seguir a sus hermanos…

Mientras en Konoha, el equipo 7 estaba comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen, después de haver entrenado tanto se merecían un buen descanso…

-Naruto!, aun no puedo creer que comas tanto ramen, por donde te cabe?-preguntada sakura un poco curiosa

-No se…pero…algo si se…me encanta comer ramen-decía entre bocados

-Hump-sasuke

-de eso no ahí duda…-decia otra persona que acababa de entrar con otros dos chicos

-Eh?, Ah!, hola kiba, shino, hinata-cha!-Naruto

-Hola chicos!-sakura

-Hola n-naruto-kun, s-sakura, Uchiha-san-Hinata

-Hola-se limito a decir el Uchiha

-…-Shino simplemente no dijo nada como siempre

Los tres nuevos chicos se sentaron kiba a lado de naruto, hinata a lado de sasuke y shino a lado de hinata…

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?-Sakura

-Pues, estábamos entrenando y decidimos venir a comer algo-Kiba

-Pero que pregunta tan mas obvia sakura-chan!-Naruto

-Mejor cállate y sigue comiendo!- dijo Sakura enfadada dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Auch!-sobandose la cabeza-No tenias que pegarme tan fuerte, yo solo decia la verdad!-Naruto

-Mejor cállate o sino quieres que te de otro golpe-decía amenazándolo con el puño

-No, no, no, así estoy bien, mejor ya me callo-decía nervioso con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza

-Bah!, ustedes dos siempre están peleándose, que no se hartan de pelear tanto?-Sasuke

-Mejor cállate sasuke!-Sakura

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la respuesta de la Haruno, era cierto que sakura ya no estaba enamora del moreno pero tampoco era como para hablarle de esa manera…

-"mmm…este equipo cada ves es mas raro"-pensada Shino

-Shino-kun?-Hinata

-Nani?, pasa algo hinata?

-No…es solo que…estas más callado de lo normal…

A shino le sorprendía como hinata ya no tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con el, al parecer ayudarla en los entrenamientos hizo que tomara confianza con el y así no tartamudear…

-mmm…-se quedo pensando por un momento, la verdad es que el siempre fue muy callado, pero era raro que no aya hablado con hinata en todo el día-…Tal vez…-fue lo único que dijo, antes de ponerse a pensar otra vez

-A que no saben de lo que nos enteremos?-kiba

-que?-sakura dijo curiosa…

-como si te lo fuera a decir tan fácilmente-dijo con media sonrisa el chico perro

-Oh!, vamos kiba no seas así dattebayo!-dijo el rubio

-pues ni modo por que asi soy-kiba

-solo dinos y ya!-dijo sakura un poco desesperada

-nop, no les dire nada…a menos que…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-a menos que, que?-dijeron sakura y naruto al mismo tiempo

-que….nos paguen a todos el ramen!!

-QUE?-sakura y naruto

-si, nos tienen que pagar el ramen a mi y a mi equipo-kiba

-kiba-kun, n-no seas a-aprovechado y d-diles-dijo la peliazul avergonzada por el comportamiento de su amigo

-bueno, esta bien solo por que lo dice hinata-chan!-kiba

-ya suéltalo de una vez!!-sakura

-esta bien, esta bien, no me apresures tanto-suspiro-bueno, la cosa es que…abre nuevos ninjas en la ladea!

-que?-dijieron todos menos el quipo 8 que ya sabian sobre eso…


End file.
